<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Однажды на Диагон-аллее by fandom Harry Potter 2020 (fandom_Harry_Potter)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339825">Однажды на Диагон-аллее</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Harry_Potter/pseuds/fandom%20Harry%20Potter%202020'>fandom Harry Potter 2020 (fandom_Harry_Potter)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Harry_Potter/pseuds/fandom%20Harry%20Potter%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cлучайная встреча на аллее</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Однажды на Диагон-аллее</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор - Lokys.<br/>Бета - m.urs</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Появление Тоби на Диагон-аллее — целый ритуал. Он церемонно раскланивается с лавочниками, сдергивая с головы смешную шляпу, и солнце ласково вплетает лучи в его рыжие волосы.</p><p>— Доброе утро, мистер Флориш!<br/>
— Чудесный день, госпожа Роза!</p><p>Старенькая мантия из синей шотландки мелькает в толпе то тут, то там, а деревянные башмаки выбивают дробь по брусчатке. Он покупает букетик маргариток за сикль и тут же дарит его хорошенькой цветочнице. Выворачивает пустые карманы перед дверями Гринготтса и смеется. Возле лавки старьевщика Тоби ловит бродячего книззла и задумчиво гладит по свалявшейся грязной шерсти.</p><p>Говорят, детская травма.<br/>
Говорят, дурная наследственность.<br/>
Говорят, родовое проклятье.</p><p>За сине-клетчатой спиной змеями вьются шепотки — насмешливые, сочувственные, порой брезгливые. Тоби отметает их от себя беззаботной улыбкой.</p><p>Каждый день гуляет по Диагон-аллее рыжий дурачок, добрейшей души существо.</p><p>Дети собираются вокруг него звонкоголосой толпой. Ни в одном магазине не купить таких чудесных игрушек, что мастерит Тоби. В его ловких пальцах перо становится желтогрудой птичкой-певичкой, кусок глины — лягушкой или ужом, а камешек, подобранный на дороге, — изысканным украшением для юных мисс.</p><p>Шутки Тоби — самые смешные. Он вдруг сдергивает шляпу перед маленькой девочкой, цепко держащей за руку старшего брата.</p><p>— Мое почтение, мадам Боунс, Визенгамот ждет вас!</p><p>Дети смеются — ну, какой Визенгамот. У малявки Амелии даже палочки еще нет.</p><p>В другой раз Тоби склоняется чуть ли не до земли перед мальчиком по имени Нобби Лич.</p><p>— Доброго дня, господин Министр!</p><p>Его слова тонут в хохоте детворы. Какой смешной этот рыжий дурачок! Всем известно, что магглорожденный не может стать Министром. Тоби тоже смеется и незаметно подмигивает нахмурившемуся Нобби.</p><p>— Все впереди, малыш, — шепчет он. — Все еще впереди.</p><p>От дождя Тоби сбегает в лавку старьевщика. Неторопливо выуживает из кармана мешочек с сушеными травами и принимается колдовать над чайником.</p><p>— А, это ты, — хозяин выныривает из подсобки и втягивает ноздрями воздух. — Какой аромат!</p><p>Часы важно бьют пять ударов — у Тоби все по расписанию. Он с удовольствием рассказывает рецепт заглянувшей в лавку госпоже Розе, и через неделю выручка в чайной увеличивается вдвое.</p><p>Это хорошо.</p><p>Однажды на Диагон-аллею приходит красивый мальчик, одетый как маггл. Он удивленно таращится на витрины, подолгу разглядывает мантии, метлы, котлы, а потом решительно сворачивает к лавке Олливандера.</p><p>Глиняная птичка-свистулька падает из рук Тоби и разбивается вдребезги.</p><p>— Нет, — шепчет он. — Нет-нет-нет!</p><p>Тоби бежит, и его башмаки отбивают по брусчатке тревожный набат.</p><p>— Стой! — он дергает чужака за плечо.</p><p>— В чем дело?</p><p>Мальчик одет как маггл, но в глазах его плещется-искрит магия.</p><p>Руки Тоби безвольно опускаются.</p><p>— Уходи отсюда, — просит он.</p><p>— Прочь с дороги!</p><p>Люди удивленно оглядываются на них, сам Олливандер выбегает из лавки на шум.</p><p>— Что здесь происходит?</p><p>— Я хочу купить волшебную палочку! — заявляет мальчик. — А этот, — он презрительно выплевывает, — чокнутый не дает мне войти.</p><p>— Нельзя, — шепчет Тоби, сдерживая клокочущий комок в горле. — Нельзя ему палочку.</p><p>Его оттесняет толпа.</p><p>— Как тебя зовут? — ласково спрашивает Олливандер.</p><p>Мальчик называет простое маггловское имя с достоинством чистокровного лорда.</p><p>Тоби смотрит, как Том Риддл поднимается по ступенькам, и каждый шаг вбивается ему в сердце ржавым гвоздем.</p><p>— Мерлин всемогущий, спаси Магическую Британию, — бормочет он, смахивая с ресниц бессильные слезы.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>